Remnants of a Serpent
by Dovahkiin Samuel
Summary: Hakuman had succeeded in distracting Terumi enough for Platinum to summon and weaken the binds on 9. What followed, though, wasn't to their expectations. The fury of 9 was now unlocked and in her rage, she shot out a spell never before done. She shot Terumi through a portal into another dimension. With Terumi badly injured, Hazama took over. Only...where was he? WHO was he?
1. Chapter 1

Remnant. The perfect name for a world that now harbored this man who was a remnant of himself. Or would it rather be...a boy? By no means was he a child, but he looked to be at least the age of 17. He was tall, quite thin, extremely well dressed and at the moment, confused.

"What in the world is this place. Where am I?" He froze for a second. "WHO am I?!"

He began analyzing his surroundings. This looked to be a forest, although the area was ruined from the small crater he was in. He then got the bright idea to check his pockets, patting down everywhere, he found things he wasn't prepared for.

"So...I really like knives." He said to himself, holding the two curved butterfly knives in his hands, using them to see his own reflection. Then feeling the many throwing daggers he had scattered around his very well kept tux. Actually, from the scene he was in, he was surprised all that was off about his suit was a bit of dust here and there.

"Ah, here we go." He said, delighted to find something of importance. A wallet! He opened it up to find a few cards, he moved them to find what he was looking for, stopping at one and pulling it out.

"Ha-za-ma." He spoke out loud. "Let's see, I was born April 29th, I'm 6 feet tall, I'm 134 pounds. What is a NOL? Oh well, that's done. Now where the hell am I?"

Hazama patted down his suit. Something was irking him, something he couldn't put his finger on. He looked around once more and saw the subject of his worry. He didn't have his hat on! After dusting off his hat and placing it on his head, he made his way up from the crater, only to hear screams. These screams weren't coming from around him...above? Hazama looked up to see..were those?

"Birdie, no!"

"Are those kids?" He asked himself. He had just seen a teen in a red cape make a crow explode by hitting it at high speed. When he looked around more, he saw that there were more teens descending through the air.

"What the hell type of place has children falling from the sky?!" He then remembered his reflection compared to his ID. "Shit, am I a kid too?" He honestly asked himself.

"Oh whatever. Maybe if I can catch up to one of them, I can find out what the hell is goin- what is THAT?!" Hazam asked himself frantically, seeing a large bear-like creature. He couldn't say for sure it was a bear, seeing as it was all black and was covered in bones and bone-like spikes.

"Now calm down there boy. I believe we can both walk away from this with our li-"

The creature began growling loudly, breaking the tree near it with a backhand.

"Or not." Hazama let out as he turned tail and ran.

* * *

Two teens could be seen running up a hill from a burning part of the forest they were in.

"What was that?! That should have been easy!" A young girl in a red and black combat dress asked angrily towards another teen. She was a short, pale girl at the height of five feet and two inches. She had short, black hair with red highlights.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I WOULDN'T HAVE SET THE FOREST ON FIRE!" The teen in question yelled back. This one wore a white combat dress with light traces of icy blue. She had long, white hair in a sideways ponytail with a small scar over her left eye.

"K-wha?! What's that supposed to mean?!" The one in black and red yelled back.

"You know, for someone who talks so mu-" The white teen began, but was quickly interrupted at the rustling of bushes. Both teens were surprised when a well dressed boy about their age bursted out.

"Big creature! Outta the way!" Hazama yelled as he rushed past the two at amazing speeds. The two looked back where he ran from to see a Ursa Major bursting through the bushes, knocking down trees as it rushed. The white haired teen stabbed her rapier into the ground as it glowed blue. A thick pillar of ice appeared in the Ursas way, only to be shattered. The white haired girls eyes grew wide at this.

"Uhh...temporary truce?" The teen in white asked.

"Accepted." The other agreed as they both turned and ran.

"OH WHAT THE HELL?! WHY IS THIS PLACE ON FIRE?!" Hazama yelled. The two teens quickly caught up to Hazama using their semblances.

"What did you do to make it so mad?" The teen in black and red asked.

"I looked at it!" Hazama answered honestly.

"You should probably stop doing that!" She yelled as they ran away from the Ursa Major at high speeds. It was another mile or so until they began to slow down, not hearing anything from the Ursa Major. The three finally took a rest, sitting and catching their breathe on a small black hill.

"*huff* *huff* That's the last time *inhale* I ever look at something with bones on the OUTSIDE of it's body!" Hazama said outloud, making the two girls look at him confused. The one in black and red had already caught her breath due to her being used to running.

"What? You mean Grimm?" This time it was Hazamas turn to look quizzically at her.

"What the hell is a Grimm?!" Hazama asked seriously.

"Wha-I-HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT A GRIMM IS?! THEY'RE THE VERY THING WE'RE FIGHTING WHILE ENLISTED IN BEACON!" The one in White overreacted.

"Wow, wow, wow, calm down there. Enlisted in what? What's Beacon?"

"HOW DO YOU-"

"Weiss, calm down, he may have hit his head or something." The one in black and red pointed out.

"Well, is that the case?" The now named Weiss asked Hazama.

"How in the blazes should I know?! I woke up in a crater, got out to see children fall through the sky and then that damn bear thing comes out from nowhere! The only reason I know my name is because I found my wallet in my pocket." Hazama explained.

"Hey! We're not children!" The one black and red exclaimed.

"You barely look any older than us!" Weiss exclaimed as well.

"THAT'S what you got out of this?!" Hazama yelled. The three spent another minute to calm down. In that time, the two girls analyzed the teen in front of them. He was very tall compared to them and very well dressed in his suit. Weiss lightly blushed at the sight, she truly did like men who dressed nicely. They then noticed his eyes and realized it looked as though they were closed. They both decided against asking about it.

"Anyways, hi. I'm Ruby Rose." The unnamed girl finally said, extending her hand. Hazama took it.

"And I'm Weiss Schnee. I'm sure you've heard of me." Weiss said with a smile and her eyes closed.

"No, no I can't say I have." Hazama said. Weiss gave a light glare at another person not knowing her name until Ruby gave a little cough.

"Ah, I'm Hazama. Hazama-" Hazama quickly grabbed his wallet to look at his ID. "Huh. It seems I don't have a last name." He admitted. The small hill they were on shook a bit.

"Ah! Earthquake? And really? That's weird." Ruby pointed out. "Well, do you have a partner? That's a stupid question, you don't remember." Ruby said sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"Well since I don't know what's going on, could one of you enlighten me?" Hazama asked the two.

"Ah! Youseewe'reallenrolledtoBeaconacadem,whichisthegreatestacademyever! Imeanthere'stheotherthreeschools,butBeaconisjustsogreat! We'reinthemiddleofinitiationwherewehavetogetrelicssowecanofficialybeenrolledintoBeaconsowecanbehuntsman,whichIREALLYwantedtobesinceIwasalittlegirl! Imean-" Ruby went on in a VERY long winded explanation.

"WELL! What we WERE doing before Ruby made me burn the forest-" Weiss interrupted Ruby.

"YOU did that?!" Hazama interrupted Weiss this time.

"Hey! I did nothing and you have no proof!" Ruby yelled back. Another shake happened.

"You did! I had it perfectly under control and you came in slashing wildly with no regard for anything else!" Weiss yelled. Hazama scratched his head, sensing an argument, he looked to his right and froze.

"Uhhh...girls?"

"No one stands still and adjusts their posture in the middle of a battle!" Ruby yelled out.

"Girls?"

"Oh? I'm sorry that I was actually taught by competent battle instructors!" Weiss continued arguing.

"GIRLS!"

"WHAT?" Both of the teens yelled, turned to Hazama.

"KAWWW!" Was the only thing they heard while the 'hill' they were on raised and spread its wings, revealing itself to be a very large Nevermore. Then the Nevermore took off.

* * *

"Oh hey, you think we found the relic sight?"

"Who knows, this could be it."

The scene changes to two more teenage girls passing a hill to find a small ruined sight with several pedestals, these two being very different from the first two girls. The one on the left was a blonde with long, wavy hair and a light complexion. She had lilac eyes and wore a rather revealing outfit, consisting of a yellow tube top with a brown jacket that was buttoned just above her belly button. She also wore black bicycle shorts with a back skirt along with high knee boots. She had yellow gauntlets activated on her hands.

The teen on the right had a bow on her long, straight black hair. She had yellow eyes and also had a light complexion. She wore a black, unbuttoned vest over a white, sleeveless top. She wore white shorts with black stockings going into black, low heeled boots. She had her weapon, a gun blade, sheathed on her back.

The two girls approached the ruins, the black haired one being very alert while the blonde casually strolled without a care.

"Are these chess pieces?" The blonde asked, seeing the relics they were sent to retrieve. "Some of them are missing."

"Looks like we weren't the first ones here." The black haired girl said aloud.

"Well it's not like this place is hard to find."

"ROOAAAR"

The two jumped into battle stances, hearing the roar of a Grimm and turned to see a Ursa burst out of the trees. Then it fell over.

"Awww, it broke."

Sitting atop the exhausted Grimm was a short girl with short orange hair. She wore a black, collared vest that ended at her waist, a white sleeveless top under. She wore a pink skirt that went a bit past mid-thigh and pink and white boots.

"Did she just ride in on an Ursa?" The girl with black hair asked.

Another teen, a boy this time, ran into the clearing, exhausted from running. This boy had long, black hair with a pink streak in his bang. He wore a traditional looking green long sleeve with white pants going down to his black combat shoes.

"*huff* *huff* Nora. Never do that again." The boy said, hands on his knees, breathing. He looked up and had a double take when he saw the dotted outline of his orange haired friend.

The now named Nora was to busy obsessing over the rook relic to listen to anything. She briefly looked back and yelled to her partner, "Look Ren! I'm queen of the castle!"

The boy, Ren, looked as if he'd given up on trying to catch up with her and instead went to greet the other two girls.

"Hello, my name is Lie Ren and she's my friend, Nora Valkyrie. I apologize if she startled you." Ren introduced himself and apologized.

"No probs man. Yang Xiao Long." The blonde introduced herself.

"Blake Belladonna." The black haired girl introduced herself as well, giving him a nod.

"Ooooo, Blake! How about a pony?" Yang asked, picking up the knight chess piece. She heard half of Blake's agreement, so she turned to see what was up, only to see her partner staring into the sky with squinted eyes.

"Yang...isn't that your sister?" Blake asked.

"What, Ruby?" Yang asked looking where Blake was looking. True enough, there was her younger sister, Ruby Rose, falling through the sky.

"yaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN-OOF!"

"...Did your sister just get hit by a flying blonde?"

And there she went, getting hit by a flying blonde male, knocking both into a tree. Ruby rubbed her head, having hit it pretty hard.

"Heh heh...Hi Ruby."

She looked up to see the blonde boy. He had short hair that was a bit shaggy. He wore a black hoodie that had pieces of white armor around it. He wore simple blue jeans with black low-tops. In his hands were a standard-looking sword and shield.

"Jaune?"

Amidst the chaos, a rather tall red head in light armor came running out of the forest by a large black scorpion with bone playing.

"Did she just run here, chased by a Deathstalker?" Blake asked.

Ruby appeared near the two with her hands up, "Yang!"

"Ruby!" Yang yelled back with her hands up.

"NORA!" Nora made herself known, putting herself in between the two sisters hug.

"Ruby, is that your partner? Annnnd...I don't recognize him." Blake asked, still looking up.

"Hmm? Oh, Weiss and Hazama?"

"Weiss is going to fall." Blake stated in a neutral tone.

"Psshhh, naw, she'll be fine."

"She's falling."

Everyone looked up to see Weiss falling, then dark gray symbols appearing in the air, her stasis glyphs appearing and slowing her descent.

"RUBY YOU INSUFFERABLE LITTLE-"

"WEISS! YOU LEFT HAZAMA!" Ruby yelled, interrupting her. Weiss quickly looked back to see Ruby was right, but she was still slowing her own descent, he would have to wait until she got down.

"KAW!"

Her head whipped back to see the Nevermore tuck its wings and dive from a high altitude, causing Hazama to lose his grip. Weiss was faced with a decision, save Hazamas life, or ensure her ability to walk stably for the next year. She prayed for forgiveness.

Hazama was falling. He lost grip of that damn bird and now here he was, his hat in one hand and and his other just going with the air. Just a couple of hours ago he had woken up in that crater and now here he was, free falling to his death.

 _"Oh what the hell?! I go back to heal for a few hours and everything goes to shit! Did you seriously forget what we can do?!"_

What was that voice in Hazamas head? It was very familiar, but he couldn't remem-

 _"OH CUT THE SHIT AND TAG OUT!"_ The voice yelled. Suddenly, Hazama let go of his hat and his hair mysteriously spiked up. He reached up and loosened his tie while unbuttoning the top two buttons of his dress shirt. Then his eyes opened, revealing yellow eyes with serpent-like slits.

"OUROBOROS!" This new Hazama yelled while throwing his hand out.

A small portal appeared in front of his hand as a metal head made of black and green energy resembling a serpent shot out, a similarly colored chain following as it shot far. The serpent head opened it's mouth as it chomped down on a tree, the chain stopping and pulling the portal, as well as the new Hazama towards it. Midway, he made the serpent head release from the tree, pulling it back into its portal as he opened another one from his other hand, this time aiming at the ruins. He caught it with the serpents head and pulled himself before using the chain to swing and flip into a perfect landing.

"...Did he? Did he just?... Did he just do whatever that was?" Blake asked, at a loss for words. The new Hazama sniffed the air a bit before he walked over to Ruby, then passed by her.

"Ah-HEY!" Ruby yelped as she jumped and held a hand on her bottom where she felt a hand touch her.

"Did you just grope my sister?!" Yang asked, her lilac eyes turning red as she got ready to charge.

"Shut it squirts! I need this." He said, holding up a red and black dust clip, Ruby realizing why she felt him. "So it seems instead of seither running through the air, this world has turned it into a type of powder." He said as he unlocked the cartridge...and poured the dust into his mouth, effectively shutting everyone other than Pyrrah, the girl running from Deathstalker, up.

"Please help!" She yelled, seeing that people had forgotten about her. Normally, this is what she would want, but not when it was her life on the line!

"I swear when I see that spell throwing bitch I'm going to stomp on her until she's nothing but biodegraded waste! Anyways, now that the seither problem is taken care of, I need something to take my frustrations out on." The new Hazama said aloud, everyone hearing every word he said as he threw the dust clip aside.

"Uhhhh, Hazama?" Ruby spoke out of everyone. She noticed this guy felt different from Hazama, it didn't help that his voice sounded completely different as well.

"Hmm? Oh that idiots on the other side now. Don't confuse me with him-" he said as he took out one of his curved butterfly knives, "-or I'll kill you. I'm Terumi."

"Help!" Pyrrah yelled again.

Terumi turned his head to see the huge scorpion like creature.

"Perfect."

Terumi stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked forward, seeing Pyrrah run towards he and the group.

"All of you little shits stay out of this!" Terumi yelled out. "This ones all mine." He said lowly. Pyrrah was close and as she got near Terumi, he threw his foot out, tripping her. Pyrrah thanked her constant training, allowing her to react in time to roll and continue running. She looked back and glared, hell, everyone glared at what happened, then they realized he stood still and watched the Deathstalker rush him.

"Come on come on come on." Terumi said lowly to the scorpion, nearly trembling with excitement. Some of the others looked away when the Deathstalker got within 20 yards of him, it's stinger reeled and prepared. As its stinger shot forward, intent on ending him, Terumin merely made a small chain of black and green energy and walked FORWARD. Right before the stinger touched him, however, he disappeared, reappearing in the air as he held the black and green chain in his hand. When the people who were looking viewed the Deathstalkers tail, they realized the chain was very long and wrapped several times around the tail and stinger.

"Venomous BITE!" He yelled as he pulled the chain hard, the energy actually cutting through the tail and dismembering the scorpion. The Deathstalker shrieked in pain, but Terumi wasn't done yet.

"Gleaming Fang!" He yelled, the black and green energy covering him and forming a serpents head as he surfed across the ground, going through all of the Deathstalkers right legs and it's right pincer. The energy seemingly fell off of him as he turned and began to stomp on the defeated scorpion.

"OH COME ON NOW! I'M NOT DONE! GET UP!" He yelled as he stomped on the carcass faster and faster, it's body slowly fading. Seeing the whole display, the already aged Nevermore decided it would be better if it flew away.

"That's not enough! I need more!" He yelled as he turned his head to look at the group, catching all of them off guard with a crazy grin, one of his eyes glowing green. He then rushed at them, seeing the black haired girl with the bow, his first target. He ran at them as he dragged his right hand across the floor, laughing maniacally. By the time they had regained their senses, Terumi had already leaped above the group and landed right in front of his target, his right hand glowing with the energy from before. Then his face scrunched up as he stood straight, then arced his back.

"Wha-a-n-not now-ah-ahCHOO!" Terumi sneezed. Suddenly, his hair fell from its sharp do as his eyes closed.

"*sniff* Oh my, I have no idea what that wa-ahchoo! A-am I allergic to something here?! I feel like a ca-ahchoo! A cat is nearby!" The normal Hazama said, his voice returned to normal, same for his look as he buttoned his shirt and redid his tie, jogging away to pick up his hat.

"Oh...my...go-what the actual-WHAT?!" Yang said aloud, summing up what the rest were thinking.

"I...I may have peed a bit." Blake looked down, her face red as a tomato, but no one could blame her. All they could do was grab their relics, continue on and hope they didn't piss Hazama off.

 _ **Sup. Yeah. This happened. I went to work on my other works after so long(I was in the islands the past couple of months) and then my friend challenged me to this fighting game called BlazBlue. I now own Chronophantasma EXTEND and am completely obsessed with the overall lore, so when a friend of mine challenged me to make a crossover between it and RWBY, I was like, "...Yes." I still have no update schedule for any of my stories and for that I'm incredibly sorry. I love that people like my work but with the ideas I started for each of my stories, I've been stuck in a rudder. Please comment, tell me what you liked, what might have gotten to you and if you haven't played BlazBlue, yes, Terumi is that much of a dick. I know RWBY doesn't really curse. BlazBlue doesn't follow this rule, ESPECIALLY not Terumi.**_


	2. When in Remnant

"So, to be absolutely clear, you have no idea how you got here or what you were doing before appearing?"

The words rang out through the large office at the top of Beacons highest tower. In this office were three people, Hazama, Ozpin, who is Beacon Academy's headmaster, and his assistant, Glynda Goodwitch.

Ozpin was a tall man at the impressive height of six feet and six inches. He had short, tousled silver hair. He wore a black, unbuttoned suit with a green shirt. He had dark green slacks with black dress shoes, a green handkerchief around his neck.

Glynda was a tall, beautiful woman at the height of six feet five inches. She wore a white long sleeve with a wide keyhole in the middle oh her collarbone. She wore a black skirt that rested at her midsection, going down to her knees, black stockings covering her legs and going into black heels. She had long, blonde hair tied up into a bun, her bangs to the side of her right eye being curled.

"Oh, for the twentieth time, YES!" Hazama nearly yelled, beginning to get annoyed by the question.

"Mr. Hazama, I'm asking you to kindly watch your manners. These are necessary questions for the safety of the students and staff here." Glynda cut in, a clipboard in her hand.

"Oh? It was necessary the first ten times, but this was LITERALLY the twentieth!" Hazama argued. Glynda gave a light glare while Ozpin looked amused.

"Hmmm. Ok, I believe you." Ozpin spoke up, surprising the other two. "I'd like you to know that one of our overhead cameras captured the moment you entered the forest, or rather when you teleported there." Ozpin said calmly.

Ozpin proceeded to press a sequence of buttons on his holodesk, a hologram screen appearing above it. The video was shown from a high up spot, flying around the forest. The video wasn't very exciting, that was until a large blue portal appeared just below the tops of the large trees. Hazama focused on that portal, it being very familiar to him. Then, out he came, only it looked like the other version of him.

 _"Hey, listen here you idiot, YOU are the other version, I am the original!"_ The voice yelled out in Hazamas head. _"Now since I'm to busy healing from that damned witch, kill those two. Their tidiness and constant talking are pissing me off."_

"*Ahem* Mr. Hazama, your face shows discomfort. May I ask what is bothering you?" Ozpin asked honestly.

"The voice in my head told me to kill you two." Hazama answered, smiling with his eyes still seeming closed.

"...Ah. I-I see." Ozpin said, the answer catching he and Glynda off guard. Glynda's other hand went to her back, seeming to be resting in a disciplined manner. The true reason, though, was she had her hand on her weapon. She didn't like unknown variables and that was scribbled all over this young man.

"Of course I have no reason to go through with his request. I'd like to see the rest of the video please." Hazama requested, Ozpin resuming play on the video. The other Hazama-

 _"YOU LITTLE SHIT!"_

Terumi. Terumi was sprawled out on the floor, showing great pain and discomfort when the camera zoomed in to show his face. There were inaudible words before Terumi's eyes closed, his hair falling back to normal and his suit somehow buttoning up as the portal closed. After about ten minutes, it seemed to pick up where Hazama awoke, showing him figure out who he was and getting out of the crater. The video ended there, though, as the screen cut to fuzz, an audible, "Birdie, NO!" Could be heard.

"Hmmm, the voice in my head repeatedly blamed the spectacle on, in his own words, 'a spell casting bitch'." Hazama explained his predicament, this answer making both Ozpin and Glynda shift. Not from the vulgarity, but from the specific word, 'spell'. The implication would point to magic, which didn't exist. At least, to the publics knowledge it didn't, but these two knew better.

"I'm also to assume that a spell would be the reason for my amnesia. Other than that, I know nothing. The other me-"

 _"I swear if I could kill you."_

"Terumi. Terumi won't speak up about anything but correcting me about the order of our identities. He claims he's still injured badly and that what he did to that strange scorpion should have been worse than what it was." Hazama laid out the facts willingly to his surprise. But why was he surprised? Did he not do this before?

There was silence in his head, so he knew he was alone on this question. There was nothing but the ticking of a large clock for about two minutes before Ozpin spoke, Glynda making the mistake of drinking a glass of water.

"So Hazama, how would you like to stay here at Beacon?"

"*PFFFFFFFFFT* S-SIR?!" Glynda nearly yelled after spitting out what was in her mouth.

"Ms. Goodwitch, don't you know true women swallow?" Hazama asked instinctively, almost instantly. What he received was a death glare he admitted got to him pretty well.

"I'll be shutting up now."

"You best."

"Well, what would you have me do Glynda? Have this homeless, memory less child, who knows no one but the students here, leave to Vale for who knows how long, or have him here with the protection of experienced fighters?" Ozpin asked.

"Bu-Sir, I strongly suggest you think this through!"

"Oh, I have. If Hazama wishes, he'd be set up to fight one of our huntsman teams in training to show us what he is capable of. If he loses, I'll simply give him a bit of lien and send him on his way. If he wins, however, he will receive a full ride scholarship."

"Sir?!" Glynda nearly yelled, stress clear with more than a couple of stray hairs sticking out of her bun.

"If you accept this deal, I will set you up to stay with team RWBY, you seem to know them the most of the first years."

"Team RWBY, sir?" Hazama asked, having no idea what that was.

"Ah, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Forgive me, we haven't even initiated the team assignments yet."

"My, my, having a boy like me around girls like them? Is that really such a good idea?" Hazama asked slyly, a smile on his face.

"Three of the four specialize with sharp weaponry while the last chooses to use her fist." Ozpin threw the bit of information out.

"Point taken." Hazama replied, though the smile was still upon his face.

"So? Do you accept this proposition?" Ozpin asked. Hazama suddenly looked down and to the side, as if he got a sudden message through an earpiece.

"Terumi asks if Ms. Goodwitch is okay with this." Hazama asked. Ozpin looked towards Glynda, who was caught off guard by the question, but regained her composure quickly.

"Honestly, I am not okay with this. We know little to noth-"

"He says we'll take it." Hazama interrupted, making Glynda develop a new level of glares.

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOOK AT HER FACE! SHE ACTUALLY THOUGHT I CARED!"_

"While a simple yes would have sufficed, I thank you for your swift reply. When the time comes, a professor or staff member will come to you. Ah, I believe you don't have one of these." Ozpin said, pulling out a -

"A cell phone?" Hazama asked. Glynda and Ozpin exchanged looks.

"I'm sorry, but this is a scroll. This will serve as your way of communication, as well as your key to your dorm. Your scroll is specific to JUST your room, so attempting any other room wouldn't work in the slightest." Ozpin explained the contraption in his hand before giving it to Hazama. "Do take care of it. They're quite expensive."

"I see... Understood, anything else?"

"No, I believe that's it. Please take the elevator and follow the signs to the auditorium." Ozpin said, but just as the elevator reached the top floor, Ozpin spoke up again. "Ah! Apologies, but you should probably keep the video I've shared with you to yourself. It would prove difficult to explain if it were to get out of hand."

"Got it. Down the elevator I go." Hazama said with a small wave.

There was silence in Ozpin's office until he spoke once again, "So what do you think?"

There was a draft coming into the office from an open window. Suddenly, a crow came to it, flying through and turned into a man. The man landed and turned, a flask already in his mouth as he took a swig.

"I will never get used to that." Glynda said aloud with a slightly uncomfortable face.

"The transformation or the alcohol?" The man asked.

"Both."

"So, Qrow?" Ozpin asked, getting their attention again.

"He's dangerous. Really dangerous." Qrow admitted, a small bit of worry in his eyes as he walked over and put his hands on Ozpin's table. "Dangerous enough for a uncle to become very angry, should something happen to his nieces whom the headmaster assigned as roommates." The worry was mixed in with anger.

"Which is exactly why staff eyes will be on him for the next month." Ozpin said to calm Qrow. Qrow's eyes narrowed as he stared directly into Ozpin's.

Satisfied, he straightened himself out and took a seat, leaning back in his chair and looking out at the school, "As far as lying, though, I couldn't catch a single lie." He turned to look back at them, "Not even when he said that voice wanted him to kill you two."

This didn't sit well with Glynda at all, but if it effected Ozpin, he didn't show it. Qrow simply took another swig from his flask, not saying anything else.

"Are both of you seriously fine with this unknown variable residing here?!" Glynda asked with a slightly raised voice.

Qrow looked at his flask, "Doesn't matter. Ozpin said he has it covered, I trust him." Qrow admitted, looking at Glynda after.

"So Qrow, about your mission?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm close. I know they've enlisted the help of the White Fang and all those dust robberies are for something big. Real big. I also know whoever at the top got Roman Torchwick to work with the White Fang. They're trying for something big." Qrow informed the two. "We can't let Jimmy know about this, he'll definitely try something bigger. How's Autumn?"

"You may be right about James. Autumn's vitals are stabilized, she's currently doing far better than she was when she got here, though there's no sign of her waking up anytime soon." Ozpin told Qrow of the situation, then raised from his seat.

"Thank you Qrow. I'll be back shortly, I have students to welcome in to Beacon."

(LINE BREAK)

"Ugghhh, this day was so tiring! I actually can't wait to get to bed!" Yang said, stretching her arms a bit.

"I agree, today was quite a day." Pyrrah added, the full group from initiation walking down hallways to their rooms.

"I still can't believe we have rooms RIGHT across the hall from each other!" Ruby admitted, still a bit excited.

"I'm just happy that whole Terumi situation is done with." Ren said, sighing.

"Please don't mention him again. Ever. Please." Blake pleaded.

"He was nothing like Hazama though! Hazama was at least a little nicer, can't really say, we only talked for like five minutes." Ruby admitted.

"How did you meet him anyway?" Jaune asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Hazama? Me and Weiss-"

"Weiss and I." Weiss corrected Ruby.

"Weiss and I met him running from a big Ursa Major. It broke trees like nothing and shattered Weiss's ice like it was thin glass!" Ruby said, recalling the encounter. "I wonder what Hazama's doing now." Ruby said to no one in particular, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't know and after the Deathstalker, as long as he's far from us, I'll be ok." Blake said, slightly happy that they all finally got to their rooms. Slightly. For some reason, her instincts were telling her to get away. Far away. Jaune was fumbling around looking for his scroll to open his teams door while Ruby, who already had hers out, opened their room.

Through the darkness they could make out the room. It seemed normal enough. A table and chair, a bookshelf, some drawers and four empt- wait, one of them was full.

Blake's eyes grew wide, her mouth open and about to scream before Yang slapped her hand over her mouth, all four of the girls slowly backed from the room, closing the door and locking. Jaune and his team looked at them quizzically as he had finally opened their doors.

"What's going o-"

Jaune was interrupted when all four of the girls slapped their hands over his mouth. Pyrrah learned from Jaune's mistake.

"What's going on?" Pyrrah whispered.

"He's in our room!" Weiss frantically whispered back.

"It! That was a it!" Blake whispered, scared.

"Who?" Ren asked

"IS IT THE PANCAKE GOD?!" Nora yelled, receiving looks of horror from team RWBY. It was silent. Very sil- the door was opened, the room still being dark. Two green, glowing orbs opened in the darkness.

"Who disturbed my sleep?"

The group looked to their left to see a dotted outline of Nora, the girl being long gone the second the green orbs appeared.

"Hazama may be ok with you little shits, but I could stomp all of you into dust and sleep peacefully." A dagger came out of the darkness, stabbing itself into the wall right next to Jaune's head. The green orbs remained for a few seconds before closing the door.

Jaune let out the breath of a century as he stared at the dagger deeply imbedded into the wall.

"Th-That was one hell of a warning." Jaune said, scared out of his mind. Pyrrah knew better. If she hadn't used her semblance when she did, that knife would have been in Jaune's forehead right now.

"Wow...he's a dick." Yang whispered.

"Uhhh...do you guys think we can-"

"Y-Yeah. Best no one goes in there." Jaune answered Ruby's question before it was asked. They entered their room to see Nora in a bed already.

(Inside the room)

 _"Hmmm, well that wasn't very nice. You'd seriously kill them for disturbing your sleep?"_ Hazama asked Terumi.

"It's fun messing with weaklings, I've also killed for less. I must still be injured, though, I was aiming for his head." Terumi said with a bit of anger, staring down at his hand as he sat on the bed. He proceeded to lie back, "Whatever, it's another one to fuck with." He said casually.

 _"By the way, how is it that you sustained injuries where I haven't? We never delved in to this, but I'd like an answer since we share a body."_ Hazama asked honestly.

"That's because there are two ways of damaging. Physically and spiritually. Some attacks effect the soul instead of the physical body."

 _"So while we share the same body, we are two different souls?"_

"Obviously." Terumi said as he flipped a curved butterfly knife in his hand. "I still need to figure out a way back. There's seither in this world, so there must be cauldron somewhere."

 _"And what exactly would happen? Is there a way back to wherever we're from?"_ Hazama asked.

"Hmmm. What I'm thinking is a gamble." Terumi said before catching the knife and throwing it at the door, the blade penetrating to the other side.

"If anyone was listening, they aren't anymore. Tell me, what do you remember?"

 _"I remember what I assume is common knowledge. Ars Magus, seither, technology and vocabulary obviously."_

"Hmph, fuck it, we'll work on that when we get back. Listen to me and listen well. We aren't the good guys. We fuck shit up and don't apologize, Relius had his reason, ours is simple. The birth of a new-"

(Line break)

Pyrrahs hand was over Jaune's mouth as they backed into their room.

"Twice! That's twice I almost died tonight! Why me!" Jaune whispered scared out of his mind.

"What happened?" Yang asked, feeling a bit bad since she was the one who convinced Jaune to try to hear if Terumi was asleep again.

"He threw a knife through the door!" Jaune squeaked out.

"I'm not going back there! Why is he even here?!" Blake asked in a bit of panic.

"Calm down so we can make a plan!" Ruby surprisingly said loud enough to quiet the room. "Ok. Now should we tell the teachers?"

"Are you crazy?! You saw what he did to that-that scorpion thing-"

"Deathstalker." Pyrrah helped Jaune.

"Yeah, that! Do you want a war to break out in the middle of the school?!" Jaune whispered loud enough to show how panicked he was from seeing his short life end twice.

"He's powerful, I'll admit to that, but do you truly believe he can take over 20 experienced hunters?" Weiss asked, already dressed in her nightgown.

"I don't know and I don't want to take that chance!"

"Well, if we don't disturb his sleep, I assume we're safe. If we were to tell staff, wouldn't they also be tired?" Ren spoke reason to the group.

"He has a point there. So should we sleep on it?" Ruby asked.

"As long as we aren't in the same room as him." Blake asked. Sure, she was scared and her instincts were telling her to stay awake and keep watch on Terumi in hopes he didn't move from his location, but she was as tired as everyone else.

"So all votes to sleep on it. Who gets the beds?" Yang asked. This question suddenly changed the mood of the room. These beds were comfy for one person, sure, but two would ruin it. The teens eyed each other. Pyrrah attempted to be the voice of reason.

"Well maybe we should share the beds between pa-"

She was interrupted when the rest jumped to the beds. Blake quickly secured herself a bed while Yang got one for herself as well. Ruby attempted to jump into Yangs bed, only for Yang to deny her for her beauty sleep. Ren had slipped into one while they were speaking, though he got out when Weiss payed him for the use of the bed.

"Weeeeeeeiiiiisssssss, c'mon! We're partners!" Ruby pleaded after Being denied by Yang. There was no response as the heiress had already washed herself and changed while everyone else picked straws and debated on the Terumi situation. There was light snoring to be heard as Ruby noticed Weiss wasn't responding at all. Then Ruby saw the earplugs.

"...Well we still have our sleeping bags from before initiation." Jaune pointed out. With tears in her eyes, Ruby got into hers along with the rest, sleeping for the day ahead.

(The next morning)

Blake entered a hot spring in her towel. Edo era Japan, she was aware she was dreaming and she loved it, if she remembered correctly, this was chapter 12 of, "Ninjas of Love". This was when the protagonists Haruto and Ninata entered the hot spring, not knowing it was a mixed gender bath.

Among the steam, she saw a well sculpted body. She took a moment to take it all in, along with a third appendage downstairs.

"Now that's a katana." She thought in her dream.

"Huh? Oh what's up?"

Blake stayed silent as she continued to move towards the figure. She got in front of the tall man, admiring his body.

"W-wait a minute! Ninata?!"

Blake shushed him, "Shhhhhh. Just be quiet for this Haruto." She said as she reached to undo her towel. She stopped as her blood ran cold when she heard him speak again.

"Hey cat girl. This is obviously a touching moment for you, but what the hell am I doing here?!"

She slowly looked up with fear in her eyes, seeing her fears were right.

"And the name isn't Haruto, it's Terumi."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blake screamed, shooting upright in her bed.

Some of the teens jumped at attention, Pyrrah already grabbing her sword from a nearby bag, Yang jumping out of bed and into a fighting stance, same with Ren. Ruby was confused, looking around and Jaune...Jaune screamed too. The teens looked around to see Nora and Weiss still out and looked at Blake.

Blake's face was as red as Rubys cloak when she realized what happened.

"Did...did you just-"

Yang was cut off when Blake zoomed to the bathroom with her bag to shower and get ready. Yang then looked at Jaune.

"And you...you did it too."

"She startled me!" Jaune argued.

Pyrrah looked at her clock, seeing that it was just getting to 5 am.

"Well if we're all to shower and eat, we should wake up now. I believe the cafeteria will be open at 6."

Yang hung her head, "it's sooooo eeeeeaaaaarrrrlllly."

"Pancakes!" Nora yelled, sitting upright in her bed with half lidded eyes. Only to fall back asleep.

"Don't worry about her, she cleans up quickly. I also take short showers so I believe our combined time will be around 15-20 minutes." Ren said.

"So what time is our first class?" Jaune asked.

"I believe at 8, so we should have enough time to clean up and eat." Pyrrah answered as the group stayed awake to take turns in the bathroom. It was 6:20 when they were all awake and fully dressed, making their way out, only to stop dead in their tracks the moment they opened the door.

"*yaaaaa-*A-ah! Achoo!"

Terumi, who was in the middle of exiting his room, sneezed and reverted back to Hazama.

"Gah! Dammit!" Hazama cursed, reaching in his suit pocket and stuffing a tissue in each nostril.

"When I catch that cat-gah." Hazama stopped himself, turning to see the group and pausing. "Well you've caught me with my metaphorical pants down."

"Why are you here and why are you in our room?" Weiss cut to the chase.

"You mean, 'OUR' room." Hazama made clear, making the others double take.

"...What?" Blake asked.

"Ozpin offered me a scholarship, seems we'll get to know each other very well." Hazama said with a sly smile. Not flirty, nor malicious. It was a smile that you simply couldn't interpret, though one to be feared.

"Oh my gosh that's so awesome!" Ruby spoke out, making the group stare at her.

"Wait, what?" Blake asked again, fear gripping her heart.

"All I have to do is defeat some 'Huntsman in training' team." Hazama said, chuckling to himself.

"Uhhh, if you don't mind me asking, what about...the other...guy." Jaune asked, progressively losing courage as Hazama looked at him. It was creepy! His eyes were closed, but you could tell he was staring directly at you!

"...Oh so you don't care to correct him, but when I don't say your name, I'm in the wrong." Hazama said to seemingly no one. "Oh don't give me that, all I did was state a fact, no need to insult me."

Yang whispered to the group, "This guy is crazy, we should just-"

Hazama appeared next to her, holding her hand gently and bringing it to his face, "Oh trust me, I can get a bit crazy. Would you like me to show you?" He asked as he kissed the back of her hand.

'This isn't working, this isn't working, this isn't working, shit why is it working?!' Yang thought to herself. Throughout her life, she's always been flirty, but there were no counters. Boys didn't make advances on her out of fear of rejection and when men hit on her, they were old, creepy men. This was the first time an attractive teen hit on her and it forced a blush out of her. She quickly shook it off moved his arm.

"I got a strict rule of not flirting around my sister."

"Oh? She can join as well." Hazama said still smiling.

"Ew!" Ruby shouted, putting her index fingers in her ears. Yangs eyes flashed red for a second, about to raise her fist when Weiss spoke.

"Your vulgar flirting attempts are nullified due to your current look."

Yang looked at her, "What?"

"*Sigh* He looks stupid hitting on people with tissues in his nose."

The comment made Yang reevaluate the situation and actually laugh, Pyrrha and Nora trying to stifle their laughs. Jaune and Blake looked at her as if she were suicidal while Ren had a look of indifference. Hazama turned his attention to her.

"Oh? Was that a joke? Good for you for getting that stick ou-"

There was a long rumbling, nearly shaking the hallway as everyone looked surprised. The rumbling came to a stop, but was followed by a scream.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Nora yelled as she ran from the group.

"...Yes, yes I heard her. Fine, I'll follow her to find something to eat." Hazama aloud as he took off after her.

"...What just happened?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, but I'm hungry too." Ruby said, running from the group, causing the rest to follow.

 _ **This...is not what I wanted. I wanted to make a huge chapter, but opted to just cut it short because of my lack of publishing new chapters. I apologize for the wait. You like it? Tell me what you liked about it! Didn't like it? Tell me what I can improve on. Till next time, PEACE!**_


End file.
